Operetta
by RandomTranslations
Summary: (Original por Xesphanite) Colección de fragmentos en la vida de Maria y Tsubasa [Traducción]
1. Escena 1: Amistad

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción por Alondra Scarlett

Corección por RandomTranslations

* * *

**Acto 1 – Primer encuentro**

* * *

—Ellas son Maria Cadenzavna Eve y Serena Cadenzavna Eve, serán sus nuevas compañeras en esta colaboración—Dijo Ogawa de manera amigable. Tsubasa no estaba poniendo realmente atención a su mánager, se encontraba ligeramente distraída por la hermosa mujer frente a sus ojos de largos cabellos y ojos color trullo. Con que era ella la diva al otro lado del mundo con solo tres meses de su debut en la industria de la música… Tsubasa tenía que admitirlo, ella tenía bastante presencia y sería su pareja durante aquella colaboración.

—Gusto en conocerlas, Tsubasa, Kanade—La joven señorita conocida como Maria fue quien proliferó aquellas palabas con confianza y una sonrisa imperceptible que cada vez se hacía notar más, a su lado serena les sonreía con un toque angelical que hizo suspirar a Kanade; fue entonces que Maria extendió su mano frente a Tsubasa quien sintio como Kanade chocó su codo contra sus costillas.

—Igualmente es un gusto conocerlas, Maria, Serena—Respondió Tsubasa con amabilidad apretando ligeramente la mano de Maria como ésta estaba haciendo con la suya, era más suave y delicada de lo que pensaba, por lo que le apretó un segundo más de lo debido antes de soltarla.

* * *

**Acto II – Primer Dueto**

* * *

Maria trató de recuperar el aliento una vez que se paró sobre el escenario frente a miles de personas vitoreando y aplaudiendo su perfecta presentación anterior, la adrenalina surgió en ella al sentirse radiante por lo complacida y entusiasmada que se encontraba por lo que acababan de mostrar. Incluso se sorprendió a ella misma lo bien que había marchado su dueto con Tsubasa. Todo fue perfecto, no hubo ni un solo error en la música ni en la coreografía, incluso cuando solo pudieron practicarlo una vez.

Maria miró a Tsubasa quien estaba sonriendo visiblemente a un lado de ella mirando a la audiencia, estaba impresionada, Tsubasa de verdad que era una Idol de gran talla, se había divertido bastante cantando con ella e incluso donde la práctica, el director de escenario les había dicho que nunca antes había visto tanta química entre dos cantantes, Maria se atrevería a decir que esa presentación fue legendaria.

—…Estoy realmente honrada de haber sido capaz de cantar con la mejor artista de toda Japón, Kazanari Tsubasa—Dijo Maria al micrófono estilizado que sostenía en su mano, cada palabra que había dicho mirando los profundos ojos índigo de Tsubasa era cierta.

—Igualmente, ha sido todo un honor trabajar contigo—Respondió Tsubasa amablemente extendiendo su mano hacia ella, copiando lo que Maria había hecho en su primer encuentro, entonces, Maria hizo lo correspondiente.

* * *

**Acto III – Un descanso con café**

* * *

—Aquí tienes—Tsubasa fue ligeramente sorprendida cuando una lata de su té verde favorito de la máquina expendedora se apareció frente a ella. Ella esperaba que fuera Ogawa, o inclusive Kanade, pero esa voz solo podía pertenecer a Maria y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto cuando alzo la mirada.

— ¿Maria? —Preguntó con confusión tomando la lata entre sus manos.

—Pensé que lo necesitarías y como fui a la máquina expendedora…—Comentó ligeramente a la defensiva mientras revelaba su otra mano sosteniendo una lata de jugo de tomate.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era mi favorita? —Preguntó curiosa abriendo la lata.

—Porque noté que es lo único que tomas—Respondió bajando ligeramente el tono de su voz pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Maria le ponía la suficiente atención para saber cuál era su bebida favorita… por alguna razón Tsubasa se sintió feliz.

—Gracias Maria.

—No es nada, toma algo para que comas tambien—Maria asintió extendiéndole a Tsubasa un pequeño contenedor con lo que parecían ser dos onigiri hechos en casa—Nos vemos—Se excusó rápidamente con la mirada de Tsubasa siguiéndola.

— ¡Oh… hey, onigiris! —Kanade apareció de la nada y tomando una de ellas. Tsubasa tuvo la capacidad de evitar que Kanade la comiera pero no lo hizo, en su lugar bajó la mirada y continuó sonriendo mientras veía el recipiente.

* * *

**Acto IV – Bajo el mismo paraguas.**

* * *

Maria frunció el ceño mientras que miraba arriba como el nublado y grisáceo cielo desde la ventana de la habitación, ella había rogado porque no lloviera mientras se iba a casa. La reunión hace tiempo que había terminado y ahora se encontraba sola en la salida del edificio y ya estaba lloviendo. Suspiró, realmente quería llegar a casa después de un día cansado en el trabajo, estaba ansiosa por cenar algo realmente agradable y tomar un relajante baño, pero su suerte había hecho que se olvidase de llevar su paraguas y Serena ya se había ido hace tiempo gracias a que estaba saliendo con Kanade.

Maria estaba discutiendo acerca de si debía correr bajo la lluvia a su apartamento que estaba a solo dos calles hasta que escuchó como llamaban su nombre.

— ¿María, seguís aquí? —Una familiar voz le llamó y cuando Maria se dio la media vuelta se encontró con Tsubasa— ¿Pasó algo? —Pregunto consternada.

—Eh, pues olvidé mi sombrilla—Confesó sonrojándose ligeramente por haber sido atrapada en dicha situación.

—Oh, ya veo—Tsubasa asintió solemne antes de extender un largo paraguas como si fuese una espada—Si estás de acuerdo, podría acompañarte hasta tu apartamento—Ofreció generosamente.

—Si no te molesta—Murmuró Maria con un poco de timidez. Normalmente rechazaría aquello educadamente, pero Maria estaba demasiado cansada y Tsubasa se veía con la firme intención de ayudarla. Maria se sintió feliz de que Tsubasa se preocupara tanto por ella.

Tsubasa asintió abriendo el paraguas, era bastante largo y lo bastante amplio para que cupiesen dos personas en ella. Maria tuvo que acercarse un poco más a Tsubasa y enganchó sus brazos para que así pudieran permanecer lo más secas posible, a Tsubasa no pareció importarle, y así, ambas caminaron bajo la lluvia.

—Gracias, Tsubasa.

* * *

**Acto V – Tomándose de las manos**

* * *

Tsubasa no se esperaban que las cosas se intensificaran de esa manera, incluso con el enorme batallón de guardaespaldas contratados para evitar que la torrente masiva de fans se acercasen a Maria y a Tsubasa, no parecía que fueran capaces de soportar por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Tsubasa-san, corra! —Ordenó Ogawa mientras ayudaba a los chicos. Tsubasa asintió con determinación y tomó a Maria de la mano aun cuando esta seguía boquiabierta ante el ímpetu de aquella gente.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Declaró Tsubasa a Maria. Fue solo un segundo el que le tomó seguir el paso de la idol que le guio de vuelta al edificio.

— ¡Te amamos Tsubasa!

— ¡María, cásate conmigo!

Todo el griterío de aquellas voces desapareció tan rápido como se alejaron de allí con Tsubasa aferrándose a la mano de Maria como si su vida dependiese de ello, su destino eran las puertas traseras que Ogawa les había mostrado para casos de emergencia y éste sin duda lo era. Tsubasa no le dejó ir hasta que salieron por aquellas puertas y se montaron sobre un auto.

—Vaya… eso fue demasiado emocionante para mi gusto—Comentó Maria tratando de recuperar su respiración en la parte trasera del auto. Tsubasa por su parte no pudo evitar reír suavemente, tomando en un ligero apretón la mano de Maria, y parecía que no le molestaba por la manera en la que apretó igualmente su mano.

— ¿Crees que a Kanade y Serena les haya ido mejor en su evento? —Preguntó Tsubasa una vez que se calmaron.

—Tal vez—Respondió Maria algo graciosa, minutos después, el chofer les informó que había recibido una llamada de emergencia por parte de Kanade y Serena por la misma razón que ellas.

—O tal vez no es un buen día para nosotras—Dijo Tsubasa con una riendo una vez que el auto avanzó en dirección al rescate de Kanade y Serena.

* * *

**Acto VI – Primer beso**

* * *

Maria jugaba distraídamente con su pluma mirando los papeles frente a ella, parecía que estaba firmemente concentrada en lo que hacía pero en realidad estaba un poco perdida acerca de cómo debería comenzar a escribir la canción que sería su próximo dueto con Tsubasa. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la adorable visión de la misma con un par de gafas posadas sobre su nariz. Tsubasa veía fijamente los papeles frente a ella con un muy claro sonrojo en las mejillas, lo cual le hizo preguntarse a Maria si Tsubasa tenía fiebre.

—M-Maria—Llamó Tsubasa mirando con determinación los ojos de Maria.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió Maria en automático, repentinamente, Tsubasa se inclinó hacia ella dejando a Maria congelada en su lugar por lo rápido que se había acercado tanto a ella… entonces fue cuando las gafas de Tsubasa cayeron sobre su ojo con sus labios prácticamente rozándose.

— ¡Ahh! ¡L-Lo siento! —Tsubasa prácticamente se alejó de un brinco con la cara completamente roja—N-No pretendía… ¡Lo siento! —Se veía tan linda cohibida que Maria solo pudo parpadear incrédula antes de captar que es lo que Tsubasa había tratado de hacer.

Maria entonces tomó de la cintura de Tsubasa haciendo que se acerca a ella de nuevo mientras que con su otra mano tomaba de las gafas de Tsubasa y le sonreía—Pudiste solo decir que querías besarme—Declaró antes de hacerlo.

Kanade y Serena se miraron la una a la otra desde el lado contrario de la habitación viéndose exasperadas pero enternecidas.

—Se olvidaron de que no están solas—Dijo Kanade con tono cansino sacando su celular y tomando una fotografía al beso que se estaban dando Tsubasa y Maria.

—Y tú me debes diez dólares—Dijo Serena calmadamente mientras escribía algo en un papel frente a ella.

— ¡Tsubasa fue quien tomó la iniciativa de que se besaran! —Argumentó Kanade girándose rápidamente con Serena.

—Pero sus labios no se tocaron, así que técnicamente Maria-neesan la besó primero—Debatió Serena con una dulce sonrisa, Kanade suspiró y extendió un billete de diez dólares en dirección a Serena.

* * *

**Acto VII– Confesión**

* * *

Tsubasa miró detenidamente la puerta del apartamento de Maria con un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano y una pequeña caja de chocolates en la otra. Se removió nerviosamente en su lugar resistiendo el impulso de alisar su vestido y tomó una profunda respiración para calmar a sus destrozados nervios.

Después de besarse con Maria una semana atrás, Tsubasa había sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella. La sonrisa de Maria, la risa de Maria, los hermosos ojos cían de Maria, y lo más importante, como se sentían los suaves labios de Maria sobre los suyos. Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que aquel impulso de querer besar a Maria se debía a la simple razón de que se había vuelto más que una amiga, quería más.

Actualmente, Tsubasa seguía un poco confundida acerca del hecho de que Maria la hubiera besado por su cuenta, eso quería decir que le gustaba a Maria, ¿verdad? ¿Pero y si era una costumbre extranjera del lugar que Maria procedía? Después de todo, Maria se había comportado igual a antes de que se besaran aunque era un poco más cariñosa con Tsubasa, por lo que ésta recurrió al consejo de Kanade esperando que fuera capaz de ayudarle con aquella confusión. Kanade solo rodó los ojos y le empujó dentro del closet.

"¡Arregla esa confusión confesándote como se debe!" Le gritó prácticamente.

¡Y así, Tsubasa tomó la iniciativa de confesarle sus sentimientos a Maria! Incluso se vistió para la ocasión y compró flores y chocolates como las películas que había visto con Hibiki y Miku, ¡Estaba totalmente lista para ello!

—Puedo hacer esto—Se dijo Tsubasa a sí misma antes de levantar la mano y tocar la puerta. Tsubasa se tensó una vez que escuchó la voz de Maria responderle sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba cien veces más fuerte contra su pecho. La puerta se abrio y toda la compostura de la Kazanari se desvaneció una vez que vio a la Cadenzavna y por momento, Tsubasa tuvo ganas de salir corriendo.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Maria se veía gratamente sorprendida— ¡Pasa! —Inmediatamente le invitó a pasar pero Tsubasa fue todavía más rápida en tomar la invitación.

—Maria—Tsubasa se alegró de que su voz no temblara e inclino su cabeza de la manera que le pareció más genial, interiormente, Tsubasa no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, así que ofreció lo que llevaba en sus manos—T-Toma

— ¿Para mí? —Preguntó Maria tomando los regalos entre sus brazos, fue entonces capaz de ver una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tsubasa sintió que sus nervios desaparecían al ver a Maria tan contenta—Gracias—Murmuró con timidez.

—Maria, tú…—Las palabras de Tsubasa vacilaron un momento, momento que tomó para tomar cada pizca de su coraje y mirarla de frente—Tú me gustas, ¿saldrías conmigo? —Tsubasa se estremeció un poco apenas terminó de decir aquello mentalmente preparándose para huir por la ventana.

— ¿H-Huh? —Maria se veía confundida parpadeando mientras miraba fijamente a Tsubasa, esa no era una reacción que estuviera esperando.

— ¿Maria? —Se aventuró Tsubasa con algo de nerviosismo, viendo entonces la mirada tímida y avergonzada en su rostro.

—Ah… Verás, yo… pensé que ya estábamos saliendo—Admitió Maria con cara culpable, Tsubasa le miró por un momento.

— ¿Eh?


	2. Escena 2: Saliendo

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción por Alondra Scarlett

Corección por RandomTranslations

* * *

**Acto VIII – Primera Cita**

* * *

Maria sonrió enormemente cuando la comida que habían ordenado les fue servida, acomodó las gafas solares de color amarilla que estaba usando, sintiéndose así medianamente consciente de donde estaban. Afortunadamente no parecía que nadie le estuviera prestando mucha atención ni a Maria ni a Tsubasa gracias a los "disfraces" que vestían para no ser reconocidas en su cita.

Maria estaba vistiendo unas gafas de sol con su cabello en una coleta de caballo, Tsubasa por su lado usaba sus gafas e igualmente se había peinado con una cola de caballo. Ambas estaban agradecidas de que no eran reconocibles.

—Deberíamos comer—Dijo Tsubasa frente a ella viéndose adorable como siempre, tomando la mano de Maria debajo de la mesa., quien no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras que acariciaba los nudillos de Tsubasa con su pulgar. La inocencia golpeó a Tsubasa haciéndola sonrojarse y Maria tuvo que resistir la urgencia de besarla allí mismo, de hecho ni siquiera quería soltar su mano, pero debía comer, por lo que un suspiro bastante pesado, dejó ir la mano de Tsubasa.

Era relajante simplemente charlar de cosas casuales mientras comían. Esta vez jugaron con sus pies por debajo de la mesa, aun no tenían el contacto suficiente para sentirse satisfechas; Maria adoraba que Tsubasa fuera así de cariñosa. Tsubasa le sonrió con cierta timidez pero viéndola con amor y adoración, Maria no podía imaginarse nada más lindo e irresistible que Tsubasa en ese momento.

— ¿Quieres pedir un postre? —Preguntó Tsubasa una vez que terminaron su comida, Maria lo pensó un momento antes de sonreír e inclinarse para capturar los labios de Tsubasa en un suave beso. Tsubasa se sonrojó increíblemente manteniendo la mirada fija en ella, estaba sorprendida por aquella demostración de afecto en público.

—Ya tengo uno—Maria lamió sus labios.

* * *

**Acto IX – Primera Pelea**

* * *

Tsubasa parecía una roca mientras caminaba al camerino de Maria, aquella escena tan desagradable se volvía a reproducir en su cabeza haciendo que apretase los puños en respuesta.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Llamó Maria desde atrás tratando de alcanzarla, Tsubasa le ignoró en gran parte o si no la confrontaría en público, así que una vez que arribaron al camerino exclusivo de Maria, fue capaz de encararla.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó con una calma mortal. Por un momento Maria se vio asustada, esto fue antes de tomar coraje y alzar la barbilla.

—Trabajando—Respondió con rigidez.

— ¡No me dijiste que tenías que besarlo para el video! —Exclamó. Sentía como si se quemara con ácido de tan solo recordar el momento en el que vio a su novia besarse con alguien más.

—Como dije, ¡es solo trabajo! ¡No hay nada entre él y yo! —Se defendió Maria pero no pareciera como si Tsubasa estuviera muy dispuesta a escuchar.

— ¡Para él no es solo trabajo, le gustas, lo sé! ¡Quiere arrebatarte de mi lado! —Esta vez, fue el miedo el que habló por Tsubasa.

— ¡Aun si lo hace, él no me interesa! ¡Yo te amo a ti! —Maria se vio sorprendida pero de todas maneras no dejó que eso se antepusiera y el miedo tenía el corazón de Tsubasa en sus manos haciéndole imposible creer en ella.

— ¿No confías en mí? —Imploró suavizando su voz. Tsubasa se congeló, dudando si responder, pero fue ese momento de duda suficiente para Maria para dejarle devastada una vez que suavizó sus facciones. Tsubasa intentó abrir la boca y hablar pero su orgullo acalló su lengua.

—Ya veo—Comentó Maria en voz baja sin mirar a Tsubasa una vez que se dio la vuelta, dejándola sola y con el corazón roto.

* * *

**Acto X – Reconciliación**

* * *

Maria se sentía completamente desdichada mirando distraídamente su celular. Habían pasado tres días desde su pelea con Tsubasa y Maria ya sentía como si estuviese muriendo. No podía comer y no podía dormir. Se regañó a si misma por haber sido tan dramática con Tsubasa pero solo había un agujero en su corazón y un horrible sentimiento en sus tripas que no quería irse. Ni siquiera Serena había sido capaz de animarla aunque fuera un poco.

Extrañaba demasiado a Tsubasa. Quería verla de nuevo, quería que volvieran a estar bien, quería disculparse, pero Tsubasa ignoraba sus llamadas y sus mensajes, lo que dejaba a Maria sin saber qué hacer y llorando en algunas ocasiones. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de trabajar o salir.

Maria miró por la ventana cuando escuchó el sonido de la lluvia, el clima parecía tan deprimente como lo estaba ella, suspiró con tristeza al mirar por la ventana cuando su corazón se detuvo. De pie en la esquina de la calle había alguien con un bastante familiar cabello azulado, inmóvil incluso bajo la lluvia torrencial. Sin dudar, Maria tomó su paraguas y salió directo hacia allá.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Maria se detuvo delante de la mencionada posando el paraguas sobre ambas cabezas. El corazón de Maria latía sin descanso mientras que la preocupación, la ansiedad y el alivio rondaban en su estómago. Los ojos añiles de Tsubasa estaban llenos de tristeza y arrepentimiento, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Maria se rompiera aún más al saber que Tsubasa igualmente estuvo sufriendo durante esos tres días.

—Lo siento—Murmuró Tsubasa, pero fue audible incluso a través de la lluvia, sonaba tan rota y tan sincera… Maria sintió como las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos pero ella sentía como si ya hubiese estado llorando desde antes, envolvió a Tsubasa entre sus brazos sin importarle el mojarse ni que el paraguas ya no las estuviera cubriendo.

—También lo siento. —Maria besó a Tsubasa esta vez. El paraguas quedó en el olvido mientras que las lágrimas de ambas se mezclaban con la lluvia.

* * *

**Acto XI – Mucho tiempo sin verse**

* * *

Tsubasa se encontraba completamente exhausta una vez que entró a la apacible y callada habitación del hotel, Kanade rápidamente se excusó detrás de Tsubasa murmurando algo sobre un largo baño. A Tsubasa realmente no le importó y se dignó a patear sus zapatos y echarse sobre la cama, tomó su celular del bolsillo y fue recibida por mensajes de Maria a lo largo del día.

Había estado tan ocupada que no habia tenido espacio de revisar el teléfono, pero ahora, fue capaz de leer los mensajes de Maria antes de presionar el botón de llamar.

— ¿Aló? —Respondió Maria después de un par de timbres. Bastó sólo con escuchar su voz para que Tsubasa pudiera relajarse con una cansada pero alegre sonrisa en sus labios.

—Maria, soy yo—Dijo Tsubasa imaginándose ya a Maria de un lado a otro en su lugar.

— ¡Tsubasa, te extrañé todo el día! —Maria no desperdició ni un segundo en decirle como se sentía.

—También te extrañé—Respondió de vuelta sinceramente, y como no, había sido ya una semana que no la veía gracias a que estaba dando un pequeño tour con Kanade y le quedaba otra semana más antes de ser capaz de ir a casa y ver a Maria, incluso con su trabajo de Idols, raramente pasaban más de tres días sin verse, así que esta era la vez que duraban mucho tiempo sin verse.

Hablaron un poco, contándose como habían marchado las cosas durante el dia. Esto ayudó Tsubasa a sentirse mejor, pero también le recordó lo mucho que extrañaba a Maria.

—No puedo esperar a verte—Murmuró Tsubasa nostálgicamente.

—Yo igual—Respondió Maria con anhelo—No te preocupes, falta poco para que nos volvamos a ver.

* * *

**Acto XII – De vuelta en casa**

* * *

Maria estaba ansiosa y emocionada una vez que se recostó sobre la cama, Tsubasa volvía esa noche para ser capaz de verla otra vez al día siguiente. Fueron unas dos semanas que se le hicieron eternas y Maria la extrañaba como si no hubiese un mañana, necesitaba ser paciente solo un poco más…

Maria se sobresaltó al tiempo que tocaron la puerta y un mensaje llegó a su teléfono. Se levantó interiormente preguntándose quien podría ser a esa hora, antes de revisar su celular y que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos cuando vio que el mensaje era de Tsubasa.

"Estoy aquí" Decía el mensaje. Maria prácticamente brincó de su habitación a la puerta y la abrió. Como estaba prometido, Tsubasa estaba del otro lado por lo que fue incapaz de contener su emoción e imitó el tan conocido ataque de Kirika y Shirabe, lanzándose a abrazar a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa la atrapó rápidamente igualmente intensificando el abrazo. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellas una vez que Tsubasa estampó sus labios con los de Maria, besándolos como el mundo se acabase mañana, y ésta le respondía de la misma manera antes de que se separaran.

—Estoy en casa—Dijo Tsubasa con voz suave tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Bienvenida—Respondió Maria antes de besarla otra vez.

* * *

**Acto XIII – Primera vez.**

* * *

Para Tsubasa, se sentía como una eternidad desde la última vez que besó a Maria así, no tenía suficiente de tu tacto, su aroma y su sabor.

Tsubasa besó a Maria con urgencia, sus manos tocaban cada parte que pudieran. De alguna manera fueron capaces de llegar al dormitorio y cama de Maria, areciera como si el fuego calentara por debajo de su piel una vez que sus besos se hicieron más lascivos. Tsubasa estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando finalmente se separaron. Maria se veía hermosa toda enrojecida debajo de ella, viéndose sin aliento, pero todavía encantadora que Tsubasa pudo sentir como el amor y el deseo le cubrían como una cálida manta, y salpicó el rostro de Maria con besos.

Maria se rio debajo de ella y Tsubasa sintió como sus manos errantes se deslizaban por debajo de su camisa para acariciar su estómago. Por un momento, Tsubasa retrocedió sabiéndose incapaz de detenerse después, miró los ojos de Maria con seriedad preguntándole si eso era lo que quería. Maria recibió el mensaje inmediatamente y asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y se acercó a Tsubasa.

Todo el agotamiento de Tsubasa por el viaje había desaparecido y ciertamente no le importó el hecho de que no descansaría pronto.

* * *

**Acto XIV – La propuesta**

* * *

Maria sintió como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de nervios por lo ansiosa y nerviosa que comenzaba a sentirse. Apretó la pequeña caja de terciopelo en su mano antes de meterla en un bolsillo oculto dentro de su vestido.

—Lo harás bien—Serena probablemente se había percatado de sus nervios y posó una mano sobre sus hombros, apretándolo con confidencialidad.

— ¿Y si las cosas salen mal? ¿Y si me dice que no? —Maria no pudo evitar exponerle sus pensamientos a su hermana menor.

—Deja de agobiarte, Maria-neesan, has planeado esto por meses y todos han dado su mejor esfuerzo, todo irá bien, Tsubasa te ama tanto como tú a ella—Dijo Serena con firmeza tomando las manos de Maria entre las suyas y estrujándolas.

Maria respiró profundo decidiendo creer las palabras de Serena y mirando arriba al póster del evento que decía _"Seventh Year Anniversary Concert" _en negritas, mostrando la colaboración de los dúos Zwei Wing y Queens of Music. Sus ojos permanecieron en Tsubasa—Tienes razón—Asintió Maria con la cabeza.

—Este es nuestro concierto, pero lo más esperado son tú y Tsubasa-san—Afirmó Serena sonriendo de manera alentadora a su hermana. Maria sonrio de nuevo sintiéndose ya mejor, entonces Serena tiró de sus manos para ponerla de pie— ¡Es hora del espectáculo, Maria-neesan!


	3. Escena 3: De camino al matrimonio

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción por Alondra Scarlett

Corección por RandomTranslations

* * *

**Acto XV – La Propuesta Parte 2**

* * *

Tsubasa saludó a la audiencia una vez que su última canción, a dueto con Maria, hubo terminado. Se sentía nostálgico, pero igualmente refrescante, el presentar Seiten Galaxy Cross con Maria una vez más. Súbitamente se sintió emocional, habían pasado siete años desde su primera colaboración juntas e igualmente desde que conoció a Maria. Se sentía tan lejano pero al mismo tiempo tan cercano.

— ¡Gracias a todos! —Exclamó Tsubasa con sinceridad, sus ojos resplandecían mientras que miraba a la audiencia sin notar que Maria había tomado su distancia, dejándola parcialmente sola en el escenario. Entonces su vista captó a todas sus amigas sentadas en el palco debajo de ella, haciendo que parpadeara un poco al ver a Kanade y a Serena allí cuando momentos atrás estaban en el escenario con ellas.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse el porqué, Kanade le guiñó el ojo y sacó un cartel detrás de su espalda junto con las demás en el que Tsubasa pudo leer claramente un _«Mira detrás de ti y no te desmayes» _por lo que, un poco desconcertada, alzó una de sus cejas inquisitivamente. Aun así, sus amigas continuaron sonriéndole e inclusive la audiencia comenzó a animarle a hacerlo por medio de aplausos. Kanade entonces hizo un movimiento con la mano que Tsubasa interpretó como un "gírate", y así lo hizo.

Lo que vio la hizo jadear e inmediatamente comprendió el _«no te desmayes»_.

Maria estaba apoyada sobre su rodilla con su vestido creando una cortina alrededor—Han sido siete años desde que nos conocimos Tsubasa, siete años desde que cantamos nuestro primer dueto—Dijo Maria con su voz haciendo eco por la arena puesto que la audiencia se había callado en un suspiro al notar que es lo que estaba pasando.

—Hemos pasado por mucho y me has hecho más feliz de lo que creí posible, me enamoraste de una manera tan inesperada y ahora lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo—La voz de Maria se notaba realmente emocional y sincera. Tsubasa sentía a las lágrimas naciendo en sus ojos mirando a Maria y tapando con su mano el sollozo que quería salir—Te amo Tsubasa, y si me lo permites, me gustaría estar contigo por y para siempre—Maria tomó una profunda respiración mientras tomaba aquella caja de terciopelo, abriéndola y mostrando a Tsubasa lo que había su interior.

—Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Maria pareció trabarse un poco en medio de su discurso pero igualmente logró formular la pregunta. Tsubasa se sintió abrumada por un momento, como si su respiración se hubiese detenido. La enorme pantalla detrás de la Cadenzavna brilló y mostró a sus amistades sonriendo ampliamente con letreros que le dejaban leer _«¡Di que sí!» _que, por un segundo, hizo que en Tsubasa surgiera el impulso de reír.

Aun sin el aliento de sus amigas ya sabía cuál era la única respuesta en su mente.

— ¡Sí! —Saltó Tsubasa envolviendo a Maria en sus brazos, quien se rio devolviendo el abrazo mientras que la arena estallaba en aplausos y porras.

— ¡Beso, beso, beso! —Gritaban todos, entonces Tsubasa escuchó la voz de Kanade sobre las demás. Maria deslizó el anillo por el dedo anular de Tsubasa, y fue entonces que, con una alegre sonrisa, ésta besó a Maria sin ningún temor.

* * *

**Acto XVI – Preparaciones para la boda**

* * *

— ¿Están escuchando? ¿Qué color quieren para los manteles de la recepción? —Demando saber Kirika, extendiendo diferentes modelos de manteles en la cara de Maria, quien solo pudo intercambiar una mirada de sufrimiento con Tsubasa. Nunca pensó que se quedaría allí durante todo el día tomando decisiones de las múltiples cosas necesarias para la boda, como el tipo de comida que servirían en la recepción, -o el diseño para los vestidos de las damas de honor, o los colores de los jodidos manteles.

Era un alivio que todas sus amigas estuvieran ayudándoles con eso, enfocándose cada quien de una cosa. Kirika y Shirabe se encargaban de la recepción, Kanade y Serena de los vestidos y la lista de invitados, Hibiki y Miku de las decoraciones para el lugar de la boda y el entretenimiento, y por último, Chris ayudaba en donde se le solicitara, casi siempre era con Kirika y Shirabe; y si bien sus amigas se encargaban de un área en específico, bien era cierto que necesitaban la aprobación de Maria y Tsubasa, por lo que estas se la habían gastado sus días libres tomando decisiones.

—Yo creo que el tradicional blanco queda bien, Akatsuki—Decidió Tsubasa y Kirika asintió.

— ¿Qué hay de los arreglos de flores sobre las mesas? —Esta vez fue Shirabe quien relució la pregunta, mostrándoles diferentes ejemplos a la pareja. Maria gimió ligeramente sintiéndose exhausta por el dia que llevaba, se sorprendió ligeramente cuando Tsubasa le cogió de la mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó en confidencia.

Maria no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente, sintiéndose renovada por la poca energía que ese acto le transmitió para examinar las flores.

— ¡Que sea este entonces! —Dijo de manera decisiva.

* * *

**Acto XVII – La Novia Escapa**

* * *

Un escalofrío nació en la espalda de Tsubasa una vez que miró su reflejo obviando por completo el impecable maquillaje y aquel hermoso vestido para centrarse en su ansioso estado frente al espejo. Estaba a punto de casarse… Maria estaba por convertirse en su esposa, se volvería parte de su familia, y, honestamente, Tsubasa estaba aterrada.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Amaba a Maria más que nada en la vida, pero ¿sería ella lo suficientemente buena para Maria? ¿Sería su familia lo suficientemente buena para ella? Maria sabía que tan jodida estaba la familia de los Kazanari, ¿Sería Maria capaz de no arrepentirse de estar con ella? ¿De verdad Tsubasa sería suficiente para ella?

Tsubasa sintió su cuerpo paralizarse por el temor y como se le dificultaba respirar. Miró la puerta, y con atisbo de duda, la abrió para después desaparecer por ella.

* * *

**Acto XVIII – La Novia Escapa Parte 2**

* * *

Maria estaba emocionada y nerviosa, resistiendo lo mejor posible la necesidad de jugar con su cabello, pues sabía que Serena le reñiría de la peor manera posible si se atrevía a arruinar su meticuloso peinado.

— ¡Te ves muy hermosa, Maria! —Exclamó Kirika una vez que entró junto con Shirabe.

—Gracias—Agradeció Maria con modestia, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Tsubasa quedará fuera de combate cuando te vea—Comentó Serena con orgullo sonriendo a Maria conectando sus miradas través del espejo frente a ellas. Maria le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana antes de mirar de frente a sus dos hermanas adoptivas.

—Estamos muy contentas por ustedes, Maria—Dijo Serena de manera sincera a lo que Maria sintió un tirón al verlas tan felices como ella. Finalmente estaba por casarse con el amor de su vida, y después de todo lo que habían pasado, el gran día por fin había llegado.

—Ah, perdonen la intromisión pero, ¿podría hablar contigo afuera, Serena? —Toda su atención se centró en Kanade, quien repentinamente apareció de manera poco ceremoniosa en la puerta—Oh, y con ustedes dos también—Dijo refiriéndose a Kirika y Shirabe.

—Claro—Asintió Serena con Kirika y Shirabe siguiéndola.

Maria simplemente tarareo sin preocuparse de nada.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "no puedo encontrarla"?!—Maria rápidamente puso atención a eso cuando escuchó el grito de Kirika detrás de la puerta, junto con un subsecuente "Shh" por parte de Kanade para mantenerla callada; pero eso fue suficiente para crear un hueco en su estómago y hacerle levantarse abruptamente en dirección a la puerta y espiar la conversación del otro lado.

—…Tsubasa no se encuentra en ninguna de las habitaciones ni en ningún otro lugar—Maria escucho a Kanade decir eso de manera silenciosa, pero igualmente audible, a lo que jadeo abriendo la puerta con la cara pálida y sus manos temblando.

— ¿Tsubasa se fue? —Preguntó y Kanade le miró con culpabilidad antes de asentir.

* * *

**Acto XIX – Palabras de papá**

* * *

Tsubasa no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para llegar hasta dónde estaba, pero ya estaba hecho. Sus pies dolían un poco gracias a los tacos que vestía, pero ignorando esto, deslizó la puerta de su vieja habitación de la mansión Kazanari. Era en cierta manera reconfortante ver como el desastre que había hecho años atrás estaba perfectamente conservado, casi como si fuera una cápsula de tiempo. Se sentía demasiado extraño estar parada allí, en su habitación vistiendo un vestido de novia.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo allí parada, sobre todo reuniendo todos sus recuerdos en aquel lugar antes de que la puerta se abriera. No le preocupó, de todas maneras había solo una persona que le buscaría allí.

— ¿Qué haces, Tsubasa? —La inconfundible voz de su padre, Yatsuhiro Kazanari fue quien preguntó aquello. Tsubasa no contestó, simplemente alzó la mirada viéndose como un cachorro perdido. Yatsuhiro le devolvió una mirada de acero que pareció suavizarse—Tu futura esposa te está esperando—Dijo despues de un rato.

Tsubasa permaneció en silencio sin idea de que decir aunque a él no pareció importarle y continuó hablando.

—Escogiste bien, Tsubasa. Ella es bastante adecuada para ti. —Tsubasa parpadeó sorprendida por la aprobación de Yatsuhiro, era cierto que nadie presentó ninguna protesta cuando Maria se le propuso y ella respondió que sí, pero no esperaba que Yatsuhiro lo aprobara tan abiertamente.

—Es una mujer bastante fuerte y valiente quien te hace feliz, incluso me pidió tu mano como padre para casarse contigo—Esta vez la mandíbula de Tsubasa se abrió ante aquella revelación, así como sus ojos se tornaron como platos.

— ¿María hizo eso? —La voz de Tsubasa flaqueó al preguntarlo

¡No tenía idea de que Maria hubiera hecho tal cosa!

—Estaba dispuesta a luchar por ti y a hacer cualquier cosa. Como su futura esposa deberías hacer lo mismo, Tsubasa—Comentó Yatsuhiro antes de darle la espalda—Si no estás dispuesta entonces adelante, dímelo y cancelamos esta boda. —Y con eso dicho se alejó.

Tsubasa se vio aturdida por un momento antes de correr tras su padre, sentía como si todas sus dudas desaparecieran. Estaba haciendo esperar a su futura esposa después de todo y debía compensarlo.

* * *

**Acto XX – Aquí llega la novia.**

* * *

Maria apenas estaba recuperándose esperando a que Tsubasa regresara. Tenía la mano de Serena apresada de manera casi mortal, como si esto fuera lo único que le impidiera ponerse a llorar. Ambas permanecían de pie frente al altar mientras que Kirika y Shirabe estaban cerca de ellas con la mirada llena de determinación en dirección a la puerta. Kanade y Chris se encontraban fuera buscando cualquier señal de la misma, mientras que Hibiki y Miku esperaban en el órgano de la iglesia.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Tsubasa desapareció y que le esperaba con ansias junto con los pequeños susurros de los invitados que aún no dejaban el lugar. Honestamente, Maria estaba por darse por vencida cuando escuchó que Tsubasa se había ido, pero Serena y las demás no la habían dejado.

—Creamos en Tsubasa-san—Le dijo Serena de manera firme y eso hizo, se aferró a ello, a creer y rezar porque Tsubasa volviera.

Repentinamente, tras un rechinido, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron en su totalidad. El alivio regresó a Maria al ver a Tsubasa radiante y hermosa en ese vestido de novia. A un lado de ella estaba su intimidante padre vistiendo un traje negro de corte elegante, con Tsubasa aferrándose a su brazo. Inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie al tiempo que Miku comenzó a tocar una nueva versión de Gyakkou no Flugel que Maria y Tsubasa hicieron específicamente para la boda.

Toda la incertidumbre y angustia que Maria sintió anteriormente, desapareció en cuanto vio la sonrisa de Tsubasa mirándola únicamente a ella, mientras caminaba hacia el altar. Serena apretó su mano una vez más antes de finalmente soltarla.

Yatsuhiro miró a Maria de manera penetrante mientras le ofrecía a Tsubasa antes de asentir y finalmente dejarlas. La mano de Tsubasa era cálida en la suya, y ya después de un par de pasos el ministro les sonrió aliviado.

—Lo siento—Dijo Tsubasa de manera suave una vez que ambas miraban al frente, Maria devolvió la mirada a su casi esposa comprendiendo el motivo de su desaparición. De cualquier manera, lo importante era que se encontraba allí, eso era todo lo que le importaba a Maria, así que apretó ligeramente su mano antes de dejarla ir.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para…

* * *

**Acto XXI – De ahora en adelante**

* * *

Tsubasa no encontraba la razón por la que dudó de Maria en primer lugar. Una vez escuchados los votos de la misma, sus ojos amenazaban con ponerse a llorar, pues ya se encontraban llenos de lágrimas apenas retenidas, con su voz quebrándose ligeramente al recitar ella sus propios votos.

Cuando fue el turno de Tsubasa le tomó unos momentos antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar ya que en todo lo que podía pensar era en lo hermosa que se veía Maria frente a ella; su cabeza había martillado por días, practicando con Kanade y frente al espejo para poder recitarlo hasta dormida. Afortunadamente recitó todo sin problemas y con toda la emoción del mundo. Entonces Maria realmente comenzó a llorar haciendo vacilar a Tsubasa, temiendo haber hecho algo mal hasta que se dio cuenta que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad, lo que le tomó un momento para poder continuar, sintiéndose algo emocional.

— ¿Aceptas Kazanari Tsubasa a Maria Cadenzavna Eve como tu legítima esposa? —Preguntó el ministro.

—Acepto—Respondió con seguridad.

— ¿Y tú, Maria Cadenzavna Eve? ¿Aceptas a Kazanari Tsubasa como tu legítima esposa?

—Acepto—Su voz se cortó un poco gracias al llanto, pero igualmente, nunca se había visto tan determinada y sincera en su vida.

Intercambiaron los anillos y firmaron el documento que aprobaba su unión, siendo asistidas por sus amigas; quienes igualmente estaban emocionadas y se veían luchando por detener sus lágrimas.

—Por el poder concebido en mí, las declaro esposa y esposa. Pueden besar a la novia. —Tsubasa retiró su velo con entusiasmo, y antes de que el ministro pudiera terminar de decir sus palabras, capturó los labios de Maria en un beso.

Los aplausos y los vitoreos surgieron de la audiencia, particularmente de sus amigas, mientras Kanade gritaba más y más fuerte. Kirika y Shirabe se sostenían de la otra, llorando y riendo alegremente mientras parecían orgullosas. Hibiki estaba soplándose la nariz en el pañuelo de Miku, ambas sonriendo alegremente. Serena le estaba entregando pañuelos a Chris, quien insistía en que estaba bien, antes de que ambas aplaudieran también.

Maria era ahora la esposa de Tsubasa y no podía sentirse más feliz en la vida.


	4. Escena 4: Vida de casadas

Escrito original por Xesphanite

Traducción por Alondra Scarlett

Corección por RandomTranslations

* * *

**Acto XXII – Recepción**

* * *

Tsubasa no pudo evitar reír mientras ella y María giraban libremente en medio del hermoso lugar para la recepción de su boda, todas sus preocupaciones anteriores se habían evaporado, incluso a veces se reñía a sí misma por atreverse a incluso huir de su boda. Sin embargo, Tsubasa ahora tenía a su esposa en sus brazos, y era casi imposible para ella sentir cualquier cosa que no fuese felicidad y adoración.

Miró a sus amigas que estaban haciendo el arreglo de Gyakkou no Flugel para su vals. Chris estaba tocando el violín y Miku tocaba el piano. Las cantantes principales eran Kanade y Serena, con las demás como sus cantantes de apoyo.

—Realmente se han superado —Dijo Tsubasa en voz baja, sonriendo cuando Kanade levantó su pulgar hacia arriba. María rió de acuerdo con ella.

—En realidad estaba un poco preocupada por extrañas sorpresas desde que Kirika y Shirabe estuvieron a cargo de la recepción—Confesó María mientras se acercaba a Tsubasa, respirando su aroma.

—Estaban insistiendo demasiado en un entretenimiento inusual, ¿no? —Preguntó Tsubasa, tensando a María un poco.

—Habían sugerido un zoológico de mascotas, aunque creo que Hibiki también tuvo algo que ver en esa sugerencia. —María negó con la cabeza resignada, con una mirada exasperada y cariñosa en su rostro. —Pero logré evitar eso.

—Debieron haber estar decepcionadas —Señaló Tsubasa con una sonrisa y María rió de nuevo.

—Y así fue.

Tsubasa estuvo casi decepcionada cuando la canción terminó, y hubo una ronda de aplausos mientras la pareja recién casada, encaraba a sus invitados.

— ¿Todavía quieres bailar? —Preguntó María cuando la banda alquilada se hizo cargo de la música. La mirada de Tsubasa se iluminó y asintió, María tomó de nuevo su mano y la llevó esta vez, con sus demás amigas uniéndose a ellas.

* * *

**Acto XXIII – Visita**

* * *

María mantuvo el paso con Tsubasa mientras subían una escalera que parecía interminable, a través de una colina gigante. María se dijo mentalmente que había sido un buen día. Eso significaba que su vuelo más tarde para su luna de miel lo más probable es ir sin problemas. Sin embargo, sólo tenían una última cosa por hacer antes de eso.

Tsubasa apretó la mano de María cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima, ambas ligeramente sin aliento. En la cima de la colina había un cementerio lleno de lápidas en donde Tsubasa la condujo a través de unos cuantos caminos antes de detenerse frente a una gran lápida gris. Tallado en ella estaba el nombre "Kazanari Kushina".

—Ha pasado tiempo, madre. —Dijo Tsubasa con suavidad, como si saludara la lápida, el ramo de orquídeas y lirios que Tsubasa sostenía con su otra mano fue colocado suavemente al pie de la misma. Esta vez María fue la que apretó la mano de Tsubasa para darle apoyo.

—Me disculpo por no haberla venido a visitarte antes, pero ahora, finalmente puedo presentarte a mi esposa —Dijo Tsubasa con un tono de orgullo y María se sintió momentáneamente nerviosa.

—María Cadenzavna Eve de Kazanari, es un placer conocerle señora. —María se presentó con una reverencia cortés. Tsubasa la miró, aparentemente divertida, pero igualmente complacida.

—Parece que la vida que tengo ahora es un sueño madre, y me siento tan feliz con María a mi lado—Comentó Tsubasa sinceramente con su pulgar acariciando afectuosamente el dorso de la mano de María.

—Y juro que mientras viva, seguiré haciendo feliz a Tsubasa, así que no debe preocuparse, mamá de Tsubasa. —Soltó Maria solemnemente. Como era de esperarse, el silencio fue su única respuesta, pero por un momento el viento se levantó escuchó el sonido de las hojas por encima de ellas que se agitaban alegremente.

Ambas permanecieron allí un momento, escuchando el crujido y el viento antes de volver a calmarse. —Estoy segura de que te visitaremos pronto—Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa gentil. En silencio, las dos se alejaron, todavía tomadas de la mano.

* * *

**Acto XXIV – Perdiéndose de camino al paraíso**

* * *

Maria suspiró siguiendo a Tsubasa, se sentía como si estuviera caminando en círculos en el aeropuerto mientras trataban de tomar el siguiente vuelo que les llevaría a su luna de miel. Tsubasa le había asegurado que ella era completamente capaz de llevarles a la puerta que necesitaban ir, pero ya habían pasado treinta minutos, por lo que Maria esperaba pacientemente que Tsubasa asimilara lo inevitable.

Repentinamente Tsubasa se detuvo, a lo que Maria se paró a un lado suyo. Tsubasa le miró haciendo un puchero que le hizo parecer cachorro apaleado mientras que finalmente lo admitía: —Estamos perdidas—Tsubasa era sorprendentemente terca a veces con las situaciones más extrañas y, aparentemente, rehusarse a pedir indicaciones estando perdidas, era una de esas.

Maria sonrió, en parte con exasperación y en parte con ternura, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza—Está bien, Tsubasa. Aún tenemos hora y media para tomar el vuelo, todavía podemos llegar.

—Vamos, pediremos indicaciones—Alentó la Cadenzavna tomando de la mano de Tsubasa. Estando Maria a cargo, logró pedir instrucciones con un amable guardia de seguridad que les indicó el camino a seguir, aunque mientras caminaban, Tsubasa parecía un poco distraída mientras caminaban.

Maria se detuvo en un pasillo no tan transitado tirando de su esposa hacia un lado—Hey amor, no has arruinado nuestra luna de miel—Dijo a Tsubasa sin rodeos.

— ¿…Tan obvia soy? —Preguntó Tsubasa con un suave suspiro a lo que Maria asintió, envolviéndola en un abrazo que relajó a Tsubasa después de un momento.

—No has arruinado nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Aseguró Maria alejándose, Tsubasa asintió mansamente y tendió su mano a Maria para que le guiara.

—Vamos entonces—Tsubasa sonrió débil mientras Maria tomaba su mano.

* * *

**Acto XXV – Paraíso para dos**

* * *

— ¿No podías esperar cinco minutos? —Preguntó Maria con la respiración entrecortada cuando Tsubasa se alejó.

—No realmente. He estado esperando todo el día para tenerte—Respondió Tsubasa atrapando los labios de Maria en otro beso con sus manos recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Maria, quien dejó salir una pequeña risa abrazándose contra Tsubasa, aprisionando su cintura con sus piernas. Tsubasa fácilmente le levantó en el aire, separando parcialmente sus labios cuando le recostó sobre la cama King-Size.

Maria jadeó una vez que fue depositada sobre la cama con Tsubasa sobre ella, quien hacía más que deshacerse de la ropa de Maria. Tsubasa estaba por hacerle el amor a su esposa por primera vez, a su esposa… su increíble y maravillosa esposa.

—Mía—Declaró Tsubasa con voz ronca, atrapándose en el cuello de María y chupando la suave piel, parecía que dormir no estaría en su lista de cosas por hacer esa noche.

* * *

**Acto XXVI – Celos**

* * *

Maria admiraba la vista que otorgaba al famosa Torre Eiffel desde la banca en la que se encontraba sentada, esperando por Tsubasa que se había ido a comprar unas bebidas ahora que finalmente había movido sus traseros de la habitación del hotel para explorar un poco; ya que habían estado muy ocupadas realizando sus "actividades de recién casadas".

La idea de ir a París como luna de miel fue de Chris. Bueno, en realidad hubo enorme cantidad de sugerencias de todas sus amigas, pero tener su luna de miel en la ciudad del amor apeló a la naturaleza romántica de Tsubasa y Maria por lo que tomaron su idea.

—Quien diría que Chris es igualmente romántica…—Maria rió ente dientes mirando de nuevo la hora en si teléfono, habían pasado diez minutos desde que Tsubasa se había ido pero Maria sentía una pequeña ansiedad por no estar con su esposa.

—Mi esposa…—Murmuró en voz alta sintiéndose un poco mareada, finalmente Maria era capaz de decirlo orgullosamente. Instintivamente miró la dirección en la que Tsubasa había partido, reconociendo de inmediato su hermoso cabello azulado, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a un extraño caminando detrás de ella, hablando con rapidez, incluso desde donde estaba Maria era capaz de distinguir que Tsubasa se veía incómoda y estaba tratando de huir, pero el extraño continuaba siguiéndola.

Inmediatamente Maria se puso de pie apresurándose a ir con Tsubasa, los ojos de la misma se iluminaron cuando la vieron moviendo los labios para gesticular un mudo "Ayúdame".

— ¡Tsubasa, aquí estas! —Dijo Maria fuertemente en inglés abrazándose rápidamente de Tsubasa con posesividad, fue entonces cuando le dio su más venenosa sonrisa al hombre desconocido— ¿Algún problema con mi esposa, señor? —Enfatizó la palabra "esposa" con bastante satisfacción, él las miró con desapruebo murmurando algo antes de irse.

—Ah, finalmente se fue—Gimoteó en alivió enterrando su cara en el cuello de Maria—Era tan persistente, aun cuando no pude entender casi nada de lo que me decía—Maria sólo le apretó más contra su cuerpo depositando un beso en la frente de Tsubasa.

— ¿Te lastimó de alguna manera? —Preguntó Maria y Tsubasa negó con la cabeza.

—Fue algo lindo…—Murmuró Tsubasa de manera inesperada a lo que Maria alzó la ceja—…Escucharte decir que soy tu esposa—Elaboró con una sonrisa tímida.

Maria sonrió y besó la mejilla de Tsubasa—Así que, ¿dónde están esas bebidas que me prometiste?

—…Sabía que olvidaba algo—Murmuró.

* * *

**Acto XXVII – Mudanza**

* * *

—Y esa es la última—Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios mientras que ubicaba una caja en la habitación. Golpeó brevemente sus manos polvorientas sobre sus pantalones antes de contar la pila de cajas, asegurándose de que todas sus cosas estuvieran allí. Satisfecha con el número de cajas, Tsubasa miró alrededor de su nuevo dormitorio compartido con María, todos los muebles ya estaban en su lugar. Miró a la nueva cama tamaño matrimonial, su mente se dirigió al centro por un momento imaginando a una Maria casi desnuda encima de la cama.

— ¿Tsubasa? —El sonido de Maria llamándole sacó a Tsubasa de su hermosa fantasía mirando a Maria asomándose por la puerta— ¿Acabaste de mover las cajas?

—Sí, solo falta desempacar—Respondió Tsubasa y Maria asintió en aprobación.

—Almorcemos mejor antes de desempacar—Dijo Maria volviendo a salir. Tsubasa estuvo de acuerdo con ella y siguió a su esposa hasta el comedor, todos los platos y los cubiertos estaban relucientes. La pareja disfrutó de comida china a domicilio ya que no habían tenido tiempo de salir a comprar víveres.

Tsubasa se encontraba orgullosa de su nuevo hogar, ambas se habían esforzado para encontrar el apartamento perfecto para las dos, fue una de las primeras cosas que decidieron como recién casadas y, francamente, Tsubasa se encontraba encantada de finalmente compartir un lugar con Maria, ahora llegaría a despertar cada dia con su esposa en sus brazos. Era un sueño hecho realidad, no pudo evitar sonreír con la mente en las nubes.

— ¿Te importaría compartir tus pensamientos, amor? —Preguntó Maria con voz juguetona haciendo que Tsubasa saliera de su ensueño—Has estado demasiado alegre.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Finalmente compartiré una casa con mi esposa—Respondió Tsubasa sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a pesar de que trató de sonar casual al respecto.

Maria rió, tocando golpeando ligeramente su nariz.

— ¿El matrimonio te convirtió en una sabia? —Preguntó Maria burlona ensanchando su sonrisa mientras que Tsubasa se encogía de hombros.

—Tal vez un poco—Admitió Tsubasa, tomando la mano de Maria antes de que pudiera retirarla y colocando un suave peso en su palma. El rostro de Maria brilló en rojo esta vez, haciéndola ver terriblemente adorable, siempre había sido un placer para Tsubasa hacerla sonrojar, así que sonrió triunfantemente.

* * *

**Acto XXVIII – Vida doméstica**

* * *

María parpadeó sombríamente mientras despertaba a un nuevo día. Tsubasa estaba usando su pecho como una almohada y continuaba durmiendo, sus brazos se aferraban firmemente a ella, con sus piernas enredadas con las suyas. Era la posición favorita de Tsubasa para dormir, incluso después de que dos meses habían pasado desde su matrimonio y de que se habían mudado juntas. María disfrutó un momento de la calidez de su esposa antes de estrechar suavemente los hombros de Tsubasa.

—Tsubasa, es hora de despertar—Dijo Maria. Tsubasa gruñó, apretando a Maria. María suspiró, aunque había una sonrisa divertida y cariñosa tirando de sus labios comenzando a mover a Tsubasa con más fuerza. —Vamos, Tsubasa. Es hora de trabajar.

—…No—Gruñó Tsubasa, recordándole a Maria a una niña testaruda. Era adorable en cierto modo, y María no podía siquiera molestarse. Desde que se casaron, María era capaz de ver a la siempre tranquila y madura Tsubasa actuar como una niña pequeña como lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Era muy lindo de ver, y María se sintió honrada de que Tsubasa se hubiera relajado tanto en su presencia como para ser así.

—Tsubasa... —María la llamó un poco más severamente. Finalmente, Tsubasa la soltó a regañadientes, sentándose y frotándose los ojos con pereza. —Buena chica. —Elogió María cuando finalmente logró sentarse también.

—Buenos días, María —Saludó Tsubasa, ahora más alerta. Como de costumbre, Tsubasa se encontró con los labios de María en un suave beso.

—Buenos días, Tsubasa —Respondió María con una cálida sonrisa. Comenzaron entonces su rutina habitual. A María le había sorprendido bastante que se adaptase tan fácilmente a vivir con Tsubasa, había discusiones ocasionales con respecto a la naturaleza desordenada de Tsubasa, pero en general, tomaron a vivir con la una con la otra realmente bien.

—Tengo que salir temprano y reunirme con Ogawa-san esta mañana—Dijo Tsubasa mientras se sentaban juntas, desayunando.

—Nos vemos en el estudio más tarde para nuestra sesión de grabación—Dijo María. No tenía nada programado esa mañana, por lo que planeaba ir al supermercado a comprar víveres. La mañana continuó como de costumbre, y justo cuando estaban a punto de irse, María de repente se sintió realmente mareada, corriendo al baño de repente.

— ¿Maria? —Llamó Tsubasa, pero María la ignoró y vomitó su desayuno en el inodoro. Tsubasa estaba a su lado en unos instantes, sosteniéndole el pelo y acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras seguía vomitando. El miedo y la preocupación eran prácticamente palpables en los ojos de Tsubasa.

—Vamos a ver a un doctor —Dijo Tsubasa mientras María jadeaba, sintiendo que ya no podía vomitar nada más. Desde que se sintió tan terrible de repente, María no hizo ninguna protesta cuando Tsubasa llamó a Ogawa para llevarlas al hospital.

* * *

**TN.**

**Aquí la pregunta del siglo es... ¿cómo demonios es que Tsubasa logró embarazar a Maria?**

**¿Estamos frente a un milagro o Xesphanite disfruta volvernos locos?**


End file.
